Rockman X Series Novelization
by Fyeten
Summary: A novelization of the X series.


Hello people, Fyeten here. I started writing this one day, and it soon became this. It actually started as a Novelization of the Rockman original series, but soon became the prologue for the X series. Yes, I use their Japanese names, not that it matters much in this series. Well, read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter One: His name is Zero

In the year 20XX Dr. Light and his associate, Dr. Wily, completed an amazing project. They Had succeeded in creating 8 "Robot Masters", each of which was designed for a specific task. The "Robot Masters" were named as such: Cutman, a timber felling robot, Elecman, an atomic energy controller, Iceman, an antarctic investigation robot, Fireman, a waste disposal robot, Bombman, a ground disruption, or demolitions, robot, Gutsman, a wilderness reclamation robot, Rock, Dr. Light's personal assistant robot, and Roll, a housekeeping robot.

Unfortunately, Dr. Wily had his own agenda. He went off and stole the six Robot Masters he deemed useful, reprogrammed them, and tried to take over the world. Dr. Light retaliated by giving Rock a weapon and sending him off to fight Wily. Rockman, as he was now called, succeeded in stopping Wily. But that was not the end of things. Wily tried to take over the world countless times after that, but he was always defeated by Rockman, who sometimes got help. So Wily decided to create a robot that would be more powerful than his other creations, and, by modifying the plans he had Forte, one of his better creations, steal from Dr. Light during his seventh attempt at global domination, he succeeded in creating Zero.

Zero was unlike any robot before him, mainly because of the fact that he could think for himself and learn from past mistakes. Dr. Wily knew that, because of this, Zero might rebel against his bidding, so he made a virus to control Zero with. Wily thought that with this virus he would have full control over Zero while still enabling him to think, thus giving him a tactical edge over Rockman. But Wily still had his doubts, so he altered the virus in a way that it infects anyone who defeats Zero with that virus.

Wily was wrong. The virus crazed Zero to the point of killing everything that got in his way, and Wily got in his way. Zero then went on to do what Wily had told him to do. He found Dr. Light's lab and killed everything inside.

Now we must go a couple years before this event to the lab of Dr. Light. After his final victory over Dr. Wily, Rockman finally retired from saving the world. Blues disappeared a while before this and hadn't been heard from since. The names Rockman, Dr. Light, and even Dr. Wily had disappeared from the minds of the world, and Dr. Light had just finished remaking his plans for his greatest robot. This robot was amazing because it had the ability to think for itself and learn from past mistakes. This robot was to be called X. Dr. Light wanted X to be a peaceful robot, but just in case he gave an arm cannon.

Fast forward a couple of years, Dr. Light just finished X, but he worried about the possibility of X going on a killing spree because he didn't know any better. So He put X inside a diagnostic testing capsule, and he also scattered capsule containing armor parts for him if the need ever arose. Light knew that he would die before he could ever see X activated, and this saddened him greatly. But he hope that X would help pave the road for a new era of peaceful robots. Ironically, Zero came in and killed Dr. Light and the others just after he put X into the diagnostics capsule.

Now we must go to the year 21XX, to the ruins of a city that was destroyed over thirty years ago due to mysterious causes. We start our story somewhere in those ruins with an archeologist named Dr. Cain. Now I must be honest with you, Dr. Cain was thought as foolish by his fellow archeologists for going to these ruins. They all thought there was nothing amazing there, and that, because of that, there was no reason to go there, and yet here Dr. Cain was, and he just stumbled upon something amazing. At first it didn't seem like much, just a building, but inside was a capsule. It was a pretty ordinary looking capsule, very much so, in fact.

Dr. Cain was, at this moment, having an argument with himself. It had a green light on it, and this light was next to a button. Now this button somehow was still shiny and new looking, it was the kind of button that just screams "push me," and pushing this button was what he was arguing about. Part of him was saying "Go on, push it!" while another part was saying "Don't push it! It might explode or something!" and yet another part of him was saying "Forget the capsule. Just go home and have some tea. You like tea, remember?"

Dr. Cain regarded the last part of his mind as crazy, because he absolutely hated tea.

In the end, he went with the first part of his mind and pushed the button. Now, when he pushed the button two things happened. The first thing was a message, but he didn't pay much attention to that, until the end. All that Dr. Cain could do was gasp. The message was signed Dr. Light. So now he knew he was in the lab of the legendary, and thought to be nothing more than a myth, Dr. Light. The second thing that happened was that the capsule opened and gas flowed out like it was dry ice that was just put into water, you know that effect, don't you? When the capsule finished opening, which was after Dr. Cain stopped coughing and wheezing because of the gas, a robot came out of it. This robot identified himself as X. After a couple of minutes this robot began to simply amaze Dr. Cain, as it could think for itself. He decided that this "X" couldn't be called a robot. No, it had to have a better name. He eventually decided on "Reploid." He thought it sounded nice and think for yourself-y.

Fast forward just a few months. Reploids are being made like crazy, and the world seems to be in peace, until one reploid suddenly goes "maverick" and starts destroying lots of stuff and even killing humans. Then more reploids start going maverick and it becomes apparent that they need to find a way to stop these mavericks, so then the "Maverick Hunters" come into existence. The Maverick Hunters are an organization formed specifically for the "retiring" of mavericks. Their leader was a reploid named Sigma, and he was an amazing leader. The Hunters began to thrive as more were made to fight against the mavericks, whose numbers were also growing.

A while after the Maverick Hunters were formed they got a distress signal that died out almost as soon as it appeared. Sigma decided to send out a unit to find out what happened to make the signal die out so fast. That unit sent out a distress signal that did the same thing, so Sigma decided to deal with this personally.

The co-ordinates sent him to an abandoned warehouse. Now this warehouse was scary, what with all of the dead bodies and stuff. As Sigma noticed this, he began to feel uneasy, so he threw off his cape and nervously held his beam saber. Sigma then noticed that all of the wounds on the bodies were saber inflicted. Just then he noticed something moving behind him, so he turned to face whatever it was and activated his beam saber. Someone came at him and he blocked just in time. That someone was a humanoid reploid with red body armor, long blond hair, and a beam saber. But there was also something odd about this reploid, in the form of a flashing W in his forehead jewel.

The maverick and Sigma fought for a long time, and a while later Sigma realized that he was losing. He realized this even more when a second later his arm was cut off. They fought a while longer with Sigma coming closer to being defeated with each blow.

Finally, in a desperate attempt to defeat this reploid, Sigma tried punching him in the face. The maverick tried to duck, but he wasn't fast enough; the punch got him right in the forehead jewel. Somehow this deactivated the mysterious reploid. Sigma brought this reploid to the Maverick Hunter HQ for questioning. The questioning didn't go well. The reploid claimed that it didn't know what Sigma was talking about, and said that its earliest memory was be reactivated by him. The only thing they could get from him was his name. His name was Zero.

Okay and done! This was alot longer than I thought it would be. It's six whole pages! Okay so that isn't much, but it IS two times longer than I thought it would be, okay? I'll get the next chapter, The Highway, up as soon as I get it done, which might be a while.


End file.
